Devil in a Blue Dress
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace shows off her famous blue dress, much to Sam Anders' appreciation. New Caprica.


Disclaimer: not mine  
Rating: er... R, sexual innuendo, adult situations, groping  
length: 1700+  
Pairing: Kara Thrace/Sam Anders  
Set: New Caprica, shortly after the settlement begins and the ground-breaking ceremony.  
Notes: I swear, if these two don't stop having porny conversations while _I'm trying to drive home_ I will not be responsible for the consequences.

**Devil in a Blue Dress**  
_by ALC Punk!_

New Caprica wasn't exactly what Kara had expected. Instead of houses, they had tents. Sure, Baltar swore that houses would come soon, but the idea was slowly fading as the colonists settled into yet another ramshackle existence. For Kara and Sam, that meant sleeping in a communal tent until Kara managed to get lucky and snag one for them, thanks to her contacts. Tyrol hadn't exactly been thrilled, but Kara had asked him nicely, and there were enough people tired of the constant bickering Thrace and Anders got up to because there was no place for them to go that he relented.

Moving in meant building a platform for the bed Sam scrounged, stowing their gear and sorting through belongings, trying to get their tent into some semblance of order. The stove and firewood chores would come later. It was hard enough just remembering that they had to cook everything now, and Kara was glad Sam could actually cook something that wasn't oatmeal.

She certainly couldn't.

"What the--"

Pulled from her thoughts, Sam glanced over at Sam to find him holding a blue dress in front of him, like he couldn't figure out where the frak it had come from. "It's mine."

He blinked at her. "You wore this?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She challenged, wondering if he had as much problem with seeing her as a woman as Lee did.

"Nah. Just trying to picture it."

"You're wrinkling it," Kara pointed out, moving to grab it from him. The thought crossed her mind that Sam should try wearing it, which made her snicker.

"Sorry." He released it into her care and bent to scoop up the pair of socks he must have knocked off the bed at some point.

Kara smoothed a hand over the material, thinking about the last time she'd worn it. Colonial Day, over a year ago. She'd danced with too many people that night and gotten drunk off her ass--breaking the thought, she looked at Sam, her eyes suddenly smug, "You wanna see me wear it?"

"Shouldn't we finish putting things away?"

Not sure why she'd come up with the idea, Kara shrugged, "If you wanna be boring, Sammy." She slung the dress over her shoulder and smirked at him, "What's the matter, you afraid you'll die of shock if you see me in a dress?"

He snickered, "Don't call me that, baby."

"Mmm." Kara moved closer and climbed up on the platform with him so she could lean up and kiss him. "You might die, you know."

"Only one way to find out, isn't there," he teased, pulling her shirts free and brushing his fingers over her skin.

"Close your eyes, Sam," Kara instructed, pulling away to start stripping. She dropped the dress on the bed and bent to untie her boots.

"What, I don't get to watch?"

"Nope." She glared at him, "Eyes closed, or I knock you into the mud and forget all this."

He heaved a sigh, but he closed his eyes. "This is taking some of the fun out of it, you know."

"You get to see my naked ass all the time. Didn't think it was all that special anymore," Kara pointed out as she straightened and pulled her shirts and--after a moment's thought--her bra off.

"I like seeing your naked ass."

She snickered, "I notice you didn't say it was special."

Lips twitching, he tried hard not to laugh, "I'm trying not to feed your ego, hot stuff."

"My ego doesn't need feeding, pyramid-boy," Kara informed him as she skimmed out of her pants. "I'm hot, awesome, and way too incredible for you. You don't ever have to say it. I know it."

Sam hooted, the sound loud in their tent. "Obviously, I need to take your ass down a few notches in pyramid. And soon, or your ego might explode all over New Caprica."

"You underestimate the ability I have to channel my ego," Kara said serenely as she pulled the dress over her head and wriggled to get it in place. Reaching behind her, she got it partially-zipped before she encountered the problem she'd had the first time. Damn. Last time, Dee had been there, harranging and cajoling her and the other female officers into formal dress (Boomer hadn't needed much prodding, and Cally had been too red-cheeked with shock and awe that she'd been dragged into the party preparations to object to formal wear).

"And you overestimate how many people believe your bullshit."

"Frak you," she suggested, before giving in and moving closer. "But first, I need you to zip me up. And keep your eyes closed."

She was turning when his hands touched her shoulders, uncertain and then getting a good grip, so he could feel around. One hand skimmed down her back to find the zipper, while the other slid down the front of her dress and stroked one of her breasts. Kara bit her lip as his finger teased her nipple hard without half-trying. Gods-damn the asshole for being so frakking good with his hands.

"What was that about you having a big ego, baby?" He murmured, other hand sliding into the dress from the back, skimming around her side and sketching lines along her ribs until he could cup a breast in his large palm.

"Bigger than yours," Kara suggested, arching into his hand a little more.

He started tugging the dress off her shoulder, leaning down to lick the spot he'd uncovered. Kara wondered if he was cheating, opening his eyes to aim or whatever. As if he could read her thoughts, he chuckled, "I'm behaving. I still have my eyes closed--I'm just this good, honey."

Trying not to squirm, Kara said, "Sam, I thought the point was getting me _into_ the dress." Not that she was entirely unhappy with what his hands and mouth were doing.

He laughed and pulled his hands off of her breasts and out of the dress with a sigh. He poked around at the back before snagging the zipper and pulling it up. "I gotta see what this dress looks like on you."

Wriggling to get things into place again, Kara gave a sigh. Damn, she'd forgotten how nice wearing a dress could be. Not that it was going to be a habit, but there was something about the fluttery, silky fabric brushing against her legs that made her, well, horny. She figured it was probably Sam's fault and pulled away from him to make a slow turn before stopping when she was facing him again. "You can open your eyes."

For just an instant, she was suddenly _nervous_ about his reaction. Kara squashed it, though. She was frakking Kara Thrace and Sam Anders' opinion of her in a dress meant nothing to her.

Mostly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes traveling down, then up, and a smirk popping out on his lips, "Damn. No one warned me I was marrying a hottie."

Kara leaned down and grabbed her boot, throwing it at him, "Asshole."

Dodging easily, he stalked towards her, "Someone's smart mouth might get her in trouble."

"Oooh, I'm scared," Kara taunted, grabbing her other boot and then dropping it to erupt in laughter as Sam mis-stepped and tripped on her pants.

He didn't fall off the platform, but he did land ungracefully on the bed. While Kara doubled over in laughter, he propped himself on his side and leered at her. "You gonna keep laughing or come over here to have that ego spanked?"

"Spanked is a poor choice of words, Sammy," Kara informed him, still giggling as she moved to the edge of the cot and leaned down to nudge his leg.

"Nah--" he was sitting up and grabbing her by the waist before she fully-noticed.

Kara shrieked as he pulled her over his knees and hooked his arm over her waist to hold her there. "Sam--"

"Your ego," Sam explained, sliding his hand up under her dress, "needs a little cutting down, Kara."

"I'll cutting-down, you," she growled, pressing against the platform and shifting upwards she she could turn her head and glare up at him. "What the frak are you doing?"

"Getting ready to spank you," was his reply, as he made a big production out of slowly pulling her dress up.

Kara shivered, caught between arousal and something else. Something she ignored even as she turned and shook her head, "No."

"No?" He stared down at her.

"No," Kara confirmed, getting a better angle and shoving and twisting at the same time. She slid from his grasp and landed a little awkwardly on the platform before standing.

He sighed, "Pity." Flopping backwards on the bed, he stroked himself through his pants, "'Cause, baby, that ego of yours--"

"Told you I was hot," Kara smirked at him, momentary strangeness gone again. She shook her dress out again and struck a silly pose.

"Very hot," he agreed. "I'd get bored here, if you weren't so hot."

"Oh, please," rolling her eyes, Kara started wriggling around so she could unzip the dress and put it away. They still had other things to unpack. And as much as she wouldn't mind frakking Sam right then and there, she had her priorities.

He snorted and sat back up, "C'mere."

Kara figured the worst he could do was grope her and went to let him unzip her. "Thank you," she muttered as he did only that, much to her disappointment.

"You're welcome."

Annoyed with herself, Kara stripped the dress off and half-folded it before dropping it back on the trunk and turning to look at Sam, "Now strip, Mr. Thrace."

Sam paused in the middle of getting up and blinked at her, "I thought we had unpacking to do."

"Nah," Kara sashayed back over to him and shoved at his shoulders, following him down on the bed and smirking as his hands came up to cup her breasts. "That can wait. I got something to prove."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kara leaned down and kissed him, "I'm way hotter naked than you are."

"Guess I'll have to take you on, then." Sam pushed up to kiss one of her breasts, "But you're not gonna win."

Kara's answer was entirely non-verbal, and entirely too distracting for Sam to remove more clothing than his pants. She'd bitch about his shirt being in the way later.

Also, she totally won.

-f-


End file.
